The Useless Princess
by Luuplup
Summary: Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?
1. Chapter 1: The Useless Princess

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **So I started a new fanfic and I feel very bad. This is mostly about Tsuna becoming a fitting ruler and her adventures.**

* * *

It was a fine sunny day for all, but a small brunette seated at the marble table of the stone gazebo. The gazebo was hidden deep in the Royal Garden and not many knew of the place. For the brunette, it was a place of peace and childhood memories, but now she felt like dying. Next to her a basket laid covered with a red cloth and a leather-bound book.

"Why me?" the brunette said. Her name was Tsunashi Vongola and she was to be the next Ruler of the Vongola Kingdom.

Vongola Kingdom was one of the most influential kingdoms in the world and here they were giving off to some girl. Well just not any girl but the princess, who was considered useless and was deemed too young to even think about the throne.

"What is grandpa thinking?!" Tsuna, short for Tsunashi, shouted to no one. She felt like pulling her hair out in frustration.

Actually, it was only earlier that day when it was announced that she would be taking the throne. Many people, and I mean many, objected the idea of Vongola being runned by a young girl much less one that was, again, considered useless. She didn't understand why she was chosen either, she rather liked being not noticed by anyone, besides everyone including her knew the current king has four sons who were all trained and ready for the throne. Since forever she knew they were all competing for the throne. Each were trained under the King personally, were smart and strategic in their own way, knew how to deal with war and how to deal with envoys and ambassadors from another country and knew what to do to traitors and corrupt government officials. Then there was her, she spent her days playing around in town, eating cakes and desserts in the garden and messing around in the library. She was practically being fed to sharks.

She released a sigh. She was supposed to be the pretty thing that no one touch for her uncles, the king's sons, never let anyone lay a hand on her. Now… Oh god, now she was the was the next Ruler when the current king retired or died. Her life was going to be hell. She had heard the stories from her uncles about the corrupt people that wanted to use them.

She laid her head onto the marble table, forgetting her manners and etiquette she had learned over the years. The cool feeling of the marble against her cheek calmed her the slightest. She stared at nothing before the sound of leaves shifting caught her attention. Looking up, she saw a brown bunny stare back her.

"How cute," she said. She quiet and carefully reached into her basket before pulling out a small handful of carrots. She leaned over and watched the bunny scamper back into the bushes. She giggled but left the carrots next to the bush. Right after she placed the carrots, a loud bell sounded. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar bell that signal midday. "Better get going before they lose their heads."

She stuffed her leather-bound book into her basket and stood. She dusted off the miniscule amount dirt on her and exited her safe haven. She walked along a dirt path before finding herself at the stone path that weaved through the Royal Garden. She stepped away from the dirt path, making sure to partly cover it, and walked slowly down the stone path.

Her heels clicked slightly against the stone, not that she minded because her attention was on the new bloomed roses on the arches above her. She released a giggle when she thought about the reason the roses were there.

"Tsuna!"

She directed her attention in front of her as a man approached, read ran, towards her. He was dressed formally as usual but looked stuck between looking happy and worried.

"Uncle Federico," Tsuna said with a simple smile. Federico was one of her uncles and was the second youngest of king candidates. He spoiled Tsuna rotten with gifts and loved her to death. He was favored by the current king to take the throne and easily got along with the soldiers, but many of the officials disapproved of him and his ways. She knew she was going to get a lecture from him and the others later about safety. "What are you doing here?" Why did she even ask, she knew exactly why he was here.

"Tsuna!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped slightly. "I was worried."

Tsuna tilted her head innocently as if not knowing what he was talking about. She could see that he she was faking it.

"Tsuna this isn't a joke!" Federico cried. "You're going to be targeted from now on whether it's up front or from an assassination."

"I know," She replied. "I just wanted this last moment of peace before… you know…"

Federico didn't say anything and removed his hands from Tsuna's shoulders. He continued to be silent before Tsuna spoke once more.

"Was there something you need me for? You looked distressed besides the fact that I was missing," Tsuna reminded him. He did look very distressed and probably ran all the way to the garden once getting word that she was last seen here.

"That's right!" Federico shouted. He wrapped a hand around Tsuna's wrist and began to pull her. "Father wanted to see you."

Tsuna didn't say anything and let herself be dragged. She knew what was coming.

It seemed the Federico could sense her displeasure of meeting the king but hey, she didn't want to be the next ruler!

After what was a short walk, they arrived at a pair of double doors. They could hear some talking but most of it was quiet and muffled by the door.

Tsuna took a deep breathe, trying to gather her confidence while Federico opened the door.

"Father, I found her," Federico announced silencing anyone talking.

Tsuna wanted to whack the older man across the head but now wasn't the time. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped in after Federico.

The first thing she noticed was her other uncles, Enrico, Massimo and Xanxus. The second was the two men standing between the three. One was the king himself, Timoteo or rather her grandpa. The other was someone she only saw from afar but never got his name. He was dressed in a black suit that contrasted against the bright gold and red that her grandpa wore.

Realizing she was staring, she bowed as a blush tinted her cheeks. "Gran-King Timoteo."

A chuckle from the king made Tsuna raise from her bow and look at her grandpa. Looking around, her uncles were also smiling, expect Xanxus he was always angry.

"No need for formalities here Tsuna," Timoteo informed her. Tsuna nodded her head but could help but continue to notice the stranger in black. Timoteo followed her eyes and smiled. "Tsuna, this is Reborn a dear friend of mine."

Tsuna position her hands in front of her and gave a bow, remembering the manners taught to her by her mom. "I'm Tsunayoshi Vongola. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Grandpa."

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess," Reborn replied back.

Tsuna smiled brightly at him before moving her attention towards her grandpa again. "You need me for something?"

"Yes, it is about earlier."

Tsuna felt her heart drop at the words. She didn't want to be the next Ruler! "I see," she said but didn't voice her inner thoughts. She paused for a second before asking, "If I may ask grandpa, why choose me?"

Her uncles all listened intently. All of them wanted to know as well. Why Tsuna?

"I have been known to be… ah not the smartest in what my uncles can do. They have trained day and night for the throne, while I wasn't. For me to be selected as the heir to the throne doesn't make any sense," Tsuna said. Maybe if she was lucky maybe she could talk her grandpa out of making her the next ruler.

"I can't say," Timoteo answered. "My reason is something that many would disapprove of."

"Grandpa, I think your reason is something that matters to everyone here in this room," Tsuna stated. She wasn't backing down. "I'm sure my uncles would be a much better ruler than me. I mean they have been groomed since they were young for this."

"Father I agree with Tsuna," Federico voiced. He took a step forward away from his brothers with a serious look. "All of us have been groomed since we were young. If you make Tsuna ruler, you are practically throwing her at sharks! Sharks ready for blood. I'm not going to let my little niece die!"

"I also agree with Tsuna," Enrico said suddenly. Enrico was the oldest of the Tsuna's uncles and the most influential one. He was favored by many of the officials and had one of the most powerful flames of the four brothers. "If you are willing to show Tsuna the horrors of being ruler that means she will be targeted by everyone. You know what would happen if Tsuna is attacked much less…" _Die_. The end words were unspoken but they all knew what Enrico meant.

Xanxus growled slightly at the thought. Xanxus was the youngest of Tsuna's uncles, only being twenty-four and is the second most powerful after Enrico. He wasn't favored as much as his brothers to be king but after being given the independent squad called Varia, many had started to favor the youngest. "The brat is too young."

It was true. The past rulers of Vongola all received their titles later in life. If Tsuna was crowned as the next ruler, she would be the youngest ruler in Vongola history at the age of nineteen.

"I for one believe Tsuna can do it," this time it was Massimo talking. He was the second oldest of the four brothers and had the most connection with outside the kingdom. He was favored by many of the allies of Vongola kingdom but many of the government officials didn't approve of his relationships. He had the weakest flames of the four brothers, but he didn't let that get to him.

"Are you crazy, Massimo! This goes against traditions and-" Federico shouted. He pointed a finger at Tsuna, who was lost in her own thoughts. "-she could die within the next couple of days!"

Tradition was a big thing in Vongola. It was something that kept Vongola together and something Tsuna loathed. Some of the traditions were ridiculous and some were okay. For the crowning of a new ruler, the new ruler had to be at least of age twenty-five. Their coronation would happen soon after along with the picking of their Knights. For most of the past rulers that was true, till the Eighth was crowned. The Eighth was female, something that hasn't happened before. So many of the Traditions were tweaked slightly. With Tsuna being female, she would have to deal with those tweaks which was something she didn't want to deal with.

Massimo laughed, breaking Tsuna from her thoughts. "She can protect herself, Federico. Besides she should be collecting her knights soon."

'Knights… Huh,' Tsuna thought. She knew of the Knights they spoke. They were personal protectors of the King/Queen. Every King/Queen had a set of Knights that protected them or helped them during their rule. The Knights were handpicked by the King/Queen, so someone could go from regular farmer to the royal status of King's/Queen's Knight. Being a Knight meant you had the trust of the King/Queen and betraying that trust could mean several things. 'No one would want to be my Knight,' She continued. 'Who would want to protect a useless Queen.' Her shoulders sagged as she continued to ignore the fight that was about to break out between her uncles.

"Aggrh!" Tsuna ran a hand through her hair in frustration and squatted down. "I can't do this."

Everyone looked at Tsuna and were a little surprised by her outburst. Massimo walked over and crouched down next to her, a concerned look on his face. He rubbed his hand against her back to help sooth her.

Once Tsuna had calmed down, Timoteo began to talk again. "Tsuna the reason why I called Reborn here is because he will be tutoring you on everything you need to know."

"Not you grandpa?" Tsuna said. As stated before Timoteo had taught her uncles everything they needed to know so shouldn't he being doing the same with her.

"No," Timoteo answered. "I have to prepare for the upcoming Summit which requires my focus and after that would be your coronation."

"Oh," was her only answer. 'That's right. The Summit was coming up,' she remembered. The Summit was a meeting between several countries leader. Kings, Queens, and all kinds of royals and representatives were going to be there. It only happened every few years besides the fact if a few countries broke out into war.

Timoteo seemed to take that as her answer before turning towards his sons. "There will be no further discussion on my decisions." His sons quieted knowing that their father wasn't going to change his mind. Timoteo then turned to Reborn. "Reborn you may start your lessons when you are ready."

"Right," Reborn replied as he stared at her with a smirk. Tsuna had stared at him with slight fear. She had feeling she wasn't going to like this.

* * *

 **Yay! I finished Chapter 1. Hopefully I get more than three chapters for this fanfic. I kinda have an idea on where this is going but not full one so don't expect a grand and amazing story. There is going to be politics in the future and there are still flames, so don't worry. Chapters might get longer in the future depending on if people read this.**

 **Review if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Town

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend, Fem-Tsuna

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **Yay! Another Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm kinda just writing with a vague idea of were I'm going. Special Thanks to** Littlest1, Kisaki Yazmin Motou, and Guest **for revieiwng and all those who add The Useless Princess to their favorites and follows.**

* * *

"This is torture!" Tsuna shouted. She was trapped in the middle of a field that was rigged with several traps. Every time she tried to take a step, one of the traps would be set off and the next she knew it she was running for her life as more traps as set off. "Hiee!" She dropped to the floor as a volley of arrows flew over her.

Watching from afar were her older uncles, Enrico, Massimo and Federico. They watched as Tsuna ducked and rolled away from another trap just as another one was set off. They winced when Tsuna fell flat on her face.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Federico voiced. Tsuna let out another shriek as a small explosive blew up. He gave a worried look as Tsuna barely dodged a barrage of weapons flying at her.

"I would but…" Massimo started but his head turned to the clad in black man watching from the other side of the field. "I think I like living."

Enrico nodded along, knowing how dangerous Reborn was.

"What does this have to do with being a Queen!?" Tsuna shouted. "If mom finds out about this, she's going to complain about it not being ladylike-Hiee!" Tsuna rolled across the floor before quickly getting up.

"Shut up and kept at it before I shoot you," Reborn answered. 'Her reflexes…'

"This is kinda entertaining," Massimo said just as Tsuna passed the final trap and crawled towards them.

Her breath was ragged, and her clothes were dirty. Her hair was messier than ever, and a glare was fixed on Massimo. "I hate _all_ of you," She said out loud. Federico felt his heart pierce as Enrico and Massimo laughed.

"It seems we have a lot to work with," Reborn said from behind Tsuna. He picked the girl up from the collar of her dress like a mother cat. "It seems I'm going to have change my plans."

Tsuna shivered at the evil look that traveled across Reborn's face. She wriggled out of Reborn's hold and hid behind Federico. "I don't want to be Queen!" She shouted before stomping off.

Reborn just continued to smirk as Tsuna walked away. He raised a brow when Tsuna stopped walking for a second and looked up. He followed her eyesight and saw Xanxus watching from upper floor. Tsuna waved innocently before hurrying up to change. His eyes narrowed slightly when Xanxus turned away.

"Xan's been like that since the announcement," Federico said. Reborn looked at him with a blank face.

"He's just sulking that he wasn't chosen," Enrico said back. "I mean it was surprising for Father to choose someone who doesn't even want to be the ruler."

The three men began to joke around as Reborn filed the information for later. 'That could be troublesome,' he thought. 'I just need to increase her training.' He stalked off with a smirk, making the three brothers pray for their little niece.

Meanwhile across the castle, Tsuna was having a bath in the large bathroom. She released a tired sigh and played with the water.

"I can't believe that I lived through that," she said to herself. She stretched her legs out and laid against the edge of the bath. She let out another sigh. "If all the training is going to be like that then I'm going to be dead before my coronation."

She laid in the water, almost dosing as an image passed through her mind. It was of a girl, long hair tied into a ponytail and white cape. She sat up and placed a hand on her head as another image appeared in her head. This time it was of a white man with a smirk on his face. Tsuna shook her head, ridding the two images from her mind.

"Princess, your clothes are ready," a maid called from outside the bath.

Tsuna rose from the bath, the images completely forgotten, and water dripped off her body and hair.

Once dressed in one of the less frilly looking dresses, Tsuna grabbed her basket and a sunhat. She checked over her outfit and smiled when it was perfect. She exited her room, looking left and right, and walked towards in the kitchen. She gave smiles and waves at the cooks who only filled her basket with some snacks before she was off again.

She sneakily left the castle grounds from that usual hidden passage near the stables. When she was younger, she had spent time a lot of time exploring the castle. More than once, did she end up in the castle's catacombs, but she found her way out along with several hidden entrances and passages. She had a feeling her grandpa knew she was visiting the catacombs, but he never voices it.

Tsuna checked over the items in her basket, some money, snacks and her leather book, before exiting into the hidden passage. The passage leads out to the outer castle wall, in a blindspot that was hidden from guards' view. She had often used this passage when she wanted to go into town against her uncles wishes.

She skipped away happily. She would rather be in town than doing what Reborn called "training".

The walk to town wasn't long and because of her clothes she easily blended in. Once she stepped into she smiled brightly at the happy and peaceful atmosphere that the town held. A group of kids were running by when one of the boys ran into her. He fell to the floor with a small cry while his friends stopped to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked and crouched own to be eye level with the boy.

"What wer-Oh Lady Natsu!" The boy exclaimed. Several of the other kids gathered around Tsuna with smiles of glee and calls of 'Lady Natsu'.

"Hello children," She said back. She helped the young boy that ran into her up onto his feet as he began to rant his apology. She stopped him mid-sentence with a pat on the head which he blushed slightly at. "It's okay."

The one of the girls grabbed Tsuna's hand and began to pull her through the town, while the other kids ran around her while telling her about all the things happening. As they passed by several shops, many of the shopkeepers waved at her and handed her gifts.

"Lady Natsu, it's nice to see you!"

"Lady Natsu have some of these."

You seem well, Lady Natsu."

Tsuna went by Natsu in town. She had come up with the name when she was younger and during one of her first trips to town. The 'Lady' part of the name came from how she was dressed in fine clothes and was considered a beauty in town.

When the group of kids and Tsuna finally exited the market place, Tsuna's basket was filled with bread, fruits and all kinds of treats and in her arms was a brown paper. She, of course, shared her gifts with the young children as they walked. More and more people greeted Tsuna as they got farther and farther into the town.

They soon reached a park as the girls dragged Tsuna over to a patch of flowers. The girls begun the making of flower crowns and placing them on and around Tsuna, while the boys messed around under Tsuna's watchful eyes.

About an hour later, Tsuna dismissed herself form the group of kids, who whined at the mentioned, and slowly made her way back towards the castle. She took the long route meaning she would be passing by the shipyard.

The shipyard was always filled with the noise of seagulls and men at work. It smelled like salt and the wooden and was always lively. Tsuna gawked at the large wooden vessels that lined the docks and the heavy number of items the men of the shipyard lugged around.

As Tsuna passed one of the workers ran towards her. She smiled at him and pause in her walking as he came to a stop in front of him. He blushed at Tsuna and averted his gaze slightly, scratching at the back of his head.

"Miss Natsu," the worker said. "I haven't seen you in a while." His eyes traveled up her body and landed on her face. "You look beautiful as usual."

"Why thank you, Ben," Tsuna answered. She remembered most of the workers and their names since she would spend a lot of time there. "I have been busy with something at home and thought today was a good time to take a break." She released a laugh, making the worker blush. "I haven't even had a good day these last few days."

"I-I see," he stuttered. "Well I was wondering-"

At that moment, the other workers noticed the two and began to comment.

"Look, little Ben is making his move on Miss Natsu!"

Ben blushed even darker at the comment and yelled something towards his co-workers.

"Going for big fish, Ben? I knew you had it in you."

"Ben, I suggest you back off, Miss Natsu is quite the charmer," another man called. Tsuna puffed her cheeks out at the comment.

"Well excuse me if we got off on the wrong foot, Tom!" Tsuna said back. Tom was older than Tsuna by about ten years and she has known him ever since her first trip to town. He was tall and handsome, dark brown hair with matching eyes. He had the body structure of a working man, meaning well done muscles and was strong. He was the calm about things and was very nice. Many of the town girls had tried to catch his attention but they were competing against his passion for the ocean and ships.

Tom just laughed and patted Tsuna on the head. Looked back at Ben and said, "Ben if the Chief catches you flirting, he'll cut your pay." Ben frowned at the thought. "So, hurry along." The younger man nodded and turned to leave, but not before shooting a grin at Tsuna.

Tom and Tsuna watched as Ben joined a group of workers, who patted his back and ruffled his hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tom said. He was second in command at the shipyard, next to the Chief.

"Can I just come and visit my friends," She stated. She hated how Tom treated her like a child much like her uncles.

"By visiting do you mean by distracting the entire workforce of the shipyard?" Tom received Tsuna's glared and gave a nervous laugh. "Okay calm down Princess."

Tsuna face fell slowly as she remembered what was currently happening. That's right. She would no longer be able to come down and visit whenever she wanted. After her coronation, she would be trapped inside castle. Tom didn't miss the way her expression changed and whacked her hard on her back. "Come on, I think the Chief would like to see you."

"Right," Tsuna groaned and trotted after Tom, who was walking away.

The Chief was kinda like a father to the workers in the shipyard. He was kind and caring but would show his ugly side at slacking workers. He ran the whole shipyard and was someone that shouldn't be messed with.

They soon approached a large man. He reminded Tsuna of a pirate, a friendly pirate. He wore one of those pirate hat and eye patch. His skin was tan from working the in sun all the time and marred with scars from his adventure on the sea.

"Chief!" Tsuna ran forward and engulfed the larger man in a hug. Said man had turned just in time to catch the brunette with a slight grunt. Behind him, several old workers snickered while new recruits watched with interest.

"Hahaha! Natsu, it's been a while," the Chief laughed. He lifted the small girl, earning a laughing, and ruffed her hair.

"I'm glad someone is happy to see me," Tsuna voiced as the Chief set Tsuna back down on the floor. She shot a glare at Tom who just smiled before noticing several new faces. "New recruits?"

"Aye, girl," the Chief said. "You should head to my office if you want to talk."

"No," Tsuna said and shook her head. "I was just passing through and wanted to say hi." She turned slightly, causing the paper bag in her arms to rustle. "Ah and to give you this!" She shoved the brown paper bag she had in her arms towards him.

"Haha, the town loves you just as much as shipyard," the Chief laughed. He took the paper bag from Tsuna with a large smile and patted Tsuna on the head. "Now get going girl or else your parents will worry." He looked towards his second in command. "Tom walk her out."

"Right, sir," Tom answered with a salute and began to guide Tsuna towards the town once more.

As they walked, Tsuna and Tom talked. They talked about anything and everything, ranging in a variety of topics. Every now and then a group of workers would stop to chat before Tom kicked back them to work. They arrived quickly to the exit much to Tsuna's disliking. She said her goodbyes and scampered back into town, but not before giving one last glance at the shipyard.

She took her time returning the castle, stopping to chat with some people and feeding stray animals. She really didn't want to go back yet. If she went back then that would mean Reborn, her new title and learning. She really didn't want to go through that again.

She returned to the hidden passage, making her way through the dim light, and back into the castle grounds. She went into the stables and got happy neigh from one of the horses. She looked up to the sky and noted the time. 'I was gone for a while,' she thought as she stroked the head of a horse.

When she exited the stables, she runs into something, or rather someone. The color black met her vision and she froze. "Hey… Reborn."

The raven eyes narrowed at her. "Where have you been?"

"Here," she lied. She felt sweat gather on her head and hoped Reborn would believe her.

Hand reached up and pinched her cheeks, causing a yelp to come from Tsuna's mouth. When the hand let go, Tsuna nursed her cheek with her hand and tried to glare at the raven.

"Don't lie to me," Reborn snapped. "You're are even useless at lying."

Tsuna stuck her tongue out and dashed away. She didn't get far when she felt a tug against her neck, almost choking. She growled when Reborn held the collar of her dress and held her like a cat. She didn't get to say anything as she was thrown over Reborn's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Reborn smirked.

Tsuna felt a shiver run down her spine. "P-Put me down!" She shouted. Her shouts were deaf to Reborn's ears as the raven carried her away.

"Then tell me where you were?" Reborn demanded. Tsuna struggled in Reborn's hold but pauses as they passed by her uncles.

"Federico! Massimo! Help!" Tsuna cried towards them, pulling out her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Please!" She watched as her uncles struggle to resist her look. She mentally smirked but Reborn turned the corner and her uncles were no longer in her sight.

"Don't even think about it," Reborn said. Tsuna stopped struggling and accepted her defeat.

'I'm going to die,' Tsuna thought.

"No, you are not going to die," Reborn said.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "You can read minds!?"

"Yes," Reborn said. Tsuna could just see the smirk on his face. "Yes, I can."

'I don't believe that,' she thought. The sound of the doors being kicked opened brought her back to reality. She was dropped to the floor with a yelp, but she completely forgot about the pain when she noticed what was in front of her.

"W-W-What is t-t-that?" Fear was written on her face as she pointed a shaking hand.

In the middle of the room, several large cages, metal and large locks. Each held a creature of unimaginable power. Tsuna has only read about them in the books and trembled.

She swallowed the lump in her throat as Reborn spoke,"Useless-Princess, it's lesson time."

That day Tsuna's shriek could be heard throughout the whole castle.

* * *

 **I felt the need like Tsuna would be bored being trapped in the castle all day so I made it were she has a good relationship with the towns people. If you are wondering about Tsuna's safety and why people don't recognize her is because she doesn't go out much. She rarely attends the balls and dinners so not many people know her just her title. The townspeople only know her as Natus, a girl with noble like status. Also her relationship with the workers of the shipyard will become important later, and you will see more of them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **Third chapter yay! I need to write more or else the posted chapters will catch up with ready to post chapters. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and Favorited!**

 **I know there are a lot of questions. I'm trying my best to answer them as the story goes on. People keep asking about Nana and Iemitsu, and for one they are in this story, you just have to wait to see them. I know these first couple of chapters are boring, I'm trying to figure out who to write a few characters l like Reborn and Hibari.**

* * *

Tsuna glared at the stack of books that laid in front of her, hoping it would combust into flames. She had been asleep when Reborn barged into her room and carried her to the library. He unceremoniously threw her into one of the chairs from there he started talking about things she would be required to know about history, more specifically Vongola history. She jumped when another stack of books was slammed onto the table.

"Sorry, Tsuna," Enrico said. He patted the books with one hand and looked towards Reborn. "There everything about Vongola History that father taught us."

Tsuna's eyes twitched at the size of the books. "E-Everything?"

"Yep everything," Enrico confirmed. A loud thud signaled that Tsuna had slammed her against the table. Enrico laughed before exiting room.

Tsuna looked up at Reborn, who sat on the other side of the table. She looked away from childishly, refusing to acknowledge him after he threw her into a pit of monsters.

"Useless-Tsuna," Reborn said but Tsuna didn't raise her head. "You are going to read this stack today." Tsuna looked back at Reborn and saw him pointing to a large stack of Vongola history books. "Finish by the end of the day."

"What!" Tsuna slammed her hands onto the table in disbelief. "There's no way I can finish that by the end of today!"

Reborn's response was a hardcover book to the face. She hissed in pain before looking at the book that was thrown at her. _Vongola History Book I: The First_ it read in large gold letters. Her eyes flickered over to the book on her right, _Vongola History Book II: The Second_. She released a sigh and dropped her head again.

"Get to it Useless Tsuna," Reborn said. He watched as the girl reluctantly opened her first book. One of her arms propped up with her head resting against her hand. He was slightly surprised as Tsuna flipped the page and her eyes scanned the page.

'Might as well get it over with,' she thought while reading.

She learned much about the First ruler of Vongola. He was a kind man who was an orphan. He spent his time wandering the streets, taking notice of the bad condition his hometown was in. The desire to help those around grew strong. He started when he was young, when he met his best friend and soon later called right hand man. From there the First went around helping everyone he could. Eventually he became recognized as the leader of his hometown before he was given the rightful title of Ruler. From there the Vongola Kingdom was formed and would eventually become one of the biggest Kingdoms in the world.

"Orphan, huh?" Tsuna said. "That's surprising."

"Of course," Reborn said. Tsuna shrieked and almost fell from her chair. She had thought the man clad in black was gone and there was also the fact that she was engrossed in reading, she completely forgot about him. "The First was called the Savior of the Slums during his time."

"Eh, Savior." She thought for a moment before flipping a page in the book. She released a loud sigh and pushed the book away from her. "I'm too lame to even get a title like that!" she said and rested her head against the table.

"You got that right, Useless Tsuna," Reborn agreed. He was wasted no time throwing a dagger next to the girl's head. "Get back to reading, idiot or else I'll increase your training."

Tsuna grumbled to herself when another dagger land near her." I'm reading, I'm reading!"

Tsuna for several hours and it wasn't long till the maids appeared in the library, dragging carts and trays of food for lunch. They had set up lunch on the balcony of the library before exiting room as if they were never there.

"Finally, a break!" Tsuna said with relief. Reborn had taken a set across from her, a cup of steaming cup of coffee. He was facing away from and seemed lost in thought when she noticed something yellow peeking out from his pocket. The raven shifted slightly and the objected slipped out of his pocket.

Tsuna looked at Reborn to see if he had noticed it's fall and he didn't… Strange. She bent over and picked it up, now catching Reborn's attention. She looked at the item in her hand with some interest, a pacifier. It was warm in her hands and there was… something else. She was pulled into some sort of trance, a small smile decorating her face. The warmth was calming, and it made her feel safe.

She broken from her trance when the warmth vanished from her hands. Looking up, she watched as Reborn snatched and pocketed the item with a blank face. 'Must be important,' she thought as she nibbled on the food in front of her.

She froze when she noticed that Reborn was picking off her plate and glared. "What are you doing!?"

"You have to hurry if you want to eat," Reborn said and continue to pick off Tsuna's plate. The brunette groaned and watched Reborn continued to eat the rest of her food.

She signaled a maid over for some more dessert before looking at Reborn, who was licking his lips, and her now clean plate. She raised her brow before a somewhat amusing thought came to her mind. "You eat a lot for one person. You'll get fat."

She almost laughed at the slightest twitched of Reborn's eyes.

"Useless-Tsuna, get ready." Tsuna felt a shiver run down her spine… maybe she should have kept her mouth closed. She heard the click of something and stood slowly, refusing to look in Reborn's direction. "Training is resuming."

Tsuna dodged a bullet that embedded itself into the table. She didn't think twice about running and entered the library. Behind her she heard the clicked of Reborn's heels on the marble floor.'Crap! Crap! Crap!' Tsuna mentally screamed while she ran.

She ran all the way to the garden, dodging bullets that were fired at her. Once there, she made way towards the hidden gazebo and hide under the table. Her legs were drawn towards her and her head rested on her knees.

She waited and listened. When there was no sound of the gun Reborn used coming towards, she crawled out and sat on the matching marble bench. She rested her head on the cook table and watched as a green lizard crawled her towards her.

She smiled graced her lips as she held a hand out to the lizard. It gave her hand a small lick, earning a laugh from her, before it crawled onto her hand. "You are so much cuter than Reborn."

"I prefer handsome," Reborn said.

Tsuna let out a shriek and almost falling out of the bench if Reborn had not caught her. She ripped herself from Reborn's hold and growled at him. "Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack." She thought for a moment. "How did you know I was here?"

"My partner leads me," Reborn answered. He reached out a hand and Tsuna watched as the green lizard crawl onto Reborn's hand. "This is Leon. My partner."

Tsuna eyes flickered between Reborn and Leon before she said, "At least he is much cuter than you-ouch!" She nursed the spot where Reborn had whacked her.

The raven stepped looked around the gazebo, noting everything. On his way, he noticed how the gazebo was hidden from view and was probably the perfect hiding place. However, that didn't stop him from throwing Tsuna over his shoulders.

"Eeek!" Tsuna let out a yelp and struggled in Reborn's "Noooo!"

Reborn took her towards the training grounds and threw her onto the floor. He then proceeded to throw a pair of clothes and boots at the whining Tsuna. "Change into these."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at the pair of clothes and then back at Reborn with a confused look.

"We start your combat training today, Useless-Tsuna," Reborn informed.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Tsuna said while holding up her hands. "Combat training? I can't even ride a horse!"

"That's exactly why we are doing this," Reborn said. Tsuna watched in surprise as Leon shifted into a gun before her expression changed into horror as Leon was pointed at her. "How get change or else I'll strip you."

Tsuna blushed at the mention and started towards the castle to change. "Pervert," Tsuna mumbled to herself.

"Hurry up," Reborn said and fire a shot, making Tsuna quickened her pace. "And don't even think about skipping."

Five minutes later had Tsuna dressed in a white peasant shirt tucked into some brown pants, a belt secured on her waist, and boots. She had also tied her hair into a much appropriate style, a ponytail. She shook her arm back and forth, testing the sleeves and did the same with her legs.

"It's strange to be wearing something besides dresses," Tsuna said to herself as she neared Reborn. She then jumped up and down slightly, smiling. "I like it."

She felt something spark in her before ducking down. A bullet whizzed over her head and she turned towards Reborn, who smirked. "Get running Useless-Tsuna, we'll be starting with increasing your pathetic amount of stamina."

When Leon the gun was pointed at her, Tsuna took off running. Reborn fired some shots and watched Tsuna cover her head with her hands.

"Now I want three laps around the castle," Reborn said.

"That's impossible!" Tsuna shouted back. A bullet whizzed next to her head and she swallowed at the dark look on Reborn's face.

"I wasn't asking," Reborn replied. "Now get running."

So Tsuna spent most of the afternoon and evening going through Reborn's training course which included three laps around the castle, a sparring session with soldiers, being left in the wild and running from high leveled monsters without any protection of any kind.

Around nightfall, she found herself back into the library, tired and dirty. Reborn had gotten more stacks of books out, with the help of Massimo, and was now flipping through a few of them.

"Can I bathe before whatever you are about to throw at me happens?" Tsuna really didn't want to be stuck in her dirty clothes that were covered in dirt and sweat.

Reborn waved a dismissing hand at her, not looking up from the whatever he was reading, before she left to the room. She rolled her eyes at him and exited the room.

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna returned, dressed in her pink nightgown, her hair was now let down and rested on her shoulder. She found Reborn sipping a cup of steaming coffee and smirking at some sheets. She shivered at the smirk and seated herself across from him.

"So, what am I learning now?" Tsuna reluctantly asked. She picked up one of the books and read the title. _Basics to Flames_. "Flames?"

"Correct," Reborn said. He stood from his spot and wandered around the table. Tsuna felt like a small trapped animal and watched Reborn's every move. "Every passed Ruler of Vongola had one thing in common, can you tell me what that thing is, Useless-Tsuna?"

"They wanted to be Ruler," Tsuna huffed before shrieking as a dagger embedded itself into the chair's armrest.

"Incorrect. I'll be adding more to your physical training," Reborn said. Tsuna gave a complaining noise but was silenced when Reborn looked at her. Reborn continued his rounds around the table before pausing so he was standing across from her. "Every ruler had sky flames."

"Sky flames…" Tsuna raised a brow at the answer. For as long as she knew, she was practically flameless. When she was younger, she had tried to summon her flames, but it never worked. Meanwhile her uncles that beautiful orange flames that were all slightly different. Enrico's flames always appeared to be more spread out than his brothers as if creating space between him and others. Massimo's flames were warm, warmer than all his brothers, and sometimes they flickered brighter. Federico's flames would sometimes wrap around her tightly and protectively, while Xanxus's flames were sometimes fiery hot. "You do know I'm flameless right?"

"Of course," Reborn said. "But they say flames are a representation of one's soul. Being flameless would mean you are dead."

"Blunt aren't you," Tsuna huffed.

"I heard from the Ninth, they had tried several ways to manifest your flames but stopped when you reach nine," Reborn continued, ignoring Tsuna's comment. He looked Tsuna in the eyes, letting black clash against brown. "Do you know why?"

"No…" Tsuna answered honestly while rubbing her arm. "To be honest, I don't know why we stopped. It's never bothered me before and at the time I didn't really care."

"Hmm…" Reborn turned his back towards Tsuna. "Well, to officially become Ruler of Vongola, we need manifest your flames. After all the strength of your flames will be important when meeting members from other countries. We will be starting from the basics and make our way up the list while training your flames."

"Wait! I really don't want to do that!" Tsuna said. "I already know enough about flames-" She silenced when a book was thrown in front of her.

"Knowing is not enough, Useless-Tsuna," Reborn interrupted. "Understanding is what you need. If you don't understand that then I'll pound it into your brain till you remember it."

Tsuna shivered at the threat. She opened the book in front of her to the first page as Reborn spoke, "Let's test how much you 'apparently' know about flames."

Tsuna had a feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"Question one, list all types of flames."

"Storm, rain, sun, mist, lightning..." She paused to think. "Cloud and…" She could feel Reborn smirking at her and had a feeling Leon was changing to some sort of torture device. "Sky? -Ouch!" She wiped the tear in her eyes and looked as Reborn smugly held a large green hammer. "Seriously?!"

"You took too long," Reborn answered. "A child could name all flames types faster than you. Onto question two…"

They continued like that for another thirty minutes. Every time Tsuna took too long or had gotten a question wrong, Reborn would smack her over the head with Leon the hammer. By the time they got to the lesson, Tsuna had several bumps on the back of her head and pained look on her face.

"-ames have several properties that make each of them unique. A storm can eat away at the most powerful metals if properly trained. You can recognize a Storm from the bright red color of the flames, and it is the most common flames among people," Reborn spoke. He watched as Tsuna followed along on the book he had given. Rains have to ability to wash away pain and can put even the strongest of the beast to sleep. They are represented by blue flames, but finding rain is harder than a storm. Moving onto Sun flames, they are best known as healers. Most healers you are going to meet have sun yellow flame because the flames property is regeneration. Suns are one of the hardest types to find among the flame types," Reborn spoke.

"Are Suns really that uncommon?" Tsuna asked. She knew one of her grandpa's knights, Nie Brow Jr., had sun flames. He usually took care of Tsuna's medical needs when she refused to visit a doctor and the medical ward.

"Of course," Reborn replied. "Having a healer, especially a strong one, that is loyal to you shows your strength and capabilities."

Tsuna nodded her head as Reborn continued.

"After sun come Lightning flames. Unlike other flames, Lightning flames are the only ones that look their weather name. Those who bear lightning flames are usually the ones on the front lines. Lightning flames have a hardening factor that makes them great for strengthening barriers and shields. Lighting flames are in the middle when ranked in rareness. Speaking of rareness, Mist flames come third. Those who have mist flames are known to be cunning and quite creative. They can create illusions and enter the minds of their victims."

"Victims?" Tsuna didn't like how Reborn had phrased that.

"Some criminals are known to be mist users. Thanks to their flames they can easy escape and fool those around them," Reborn said back. "Enough of mist flames, we are moving on. Next are Clouds. Clouds are the second rarest of flames because there are so little of them. Clouds are known to be the wandering type and can be quite difficult to handle according to some people." Tsuna raised a brow at the slight change in Reborn but didn't say anything about it. "A cloud's property is known to propagation. Now onto the rarest of them all, Sky flames."

Tsuna leaned in slightly with interest.

"You should be most familiar with these, since you grew up with five active sky flame users around you," Reborn stated. Tsuna nodded slightly. She had grown used to amount of sky flames that would circle around her when her uncles and grandpa all entered the same ay once room. "A sky's ability is what we call Harmony. A sky can embrace all the flaws of the other flames and they tended to attract the attention of other elements. It isn't surprising for a sky to find their elements right away and harmonizing. Harmonizing means that the sky has accepted the element for as they are and can bring the best out of all their elements."

"Reborn," Tsuna said quietly. "Is it possible for a force harmonization?"

"Thinking for once Useless-Tsuna," Reborn comment while Tsuna's eye twitched. "Not that I have heard of. When sky's want an element to be theirs, they would have to court them with their flames. There are a couple of occasion where it takes a sky several months up to a few years to gain an element."

"Do most rulers have sky flames?" Tsuna asked with a small yawn. She needed to know. If she wasn't a sky, then the likeliness of her giving her title away was high. She didn't know if she had sky flames but if she did well…there goes her plan.

"Yes. Most skies are fit to be rulers," Reborn answered, whacking her across the head. "Don't even think that you are getting out of this." He gently petted Leon, who had changed back into his lizard form.

"Can a person have more than one flame?" Tsuna asked. She rubbed the spot where Reborn had just whacked her and pouted slightly. She could also feel the exhaustion from the day catching up to her but the thought of sleeping through Reborn's lesson scared her even more.

"There are many occasions were a person can have more than one flame. Even though they have more than one flame, they still have a dominate flame that will still be stronger than their flames," Reborn said back. He watched as Tsuna head began to nod up and down, trying to fight off sleep.

"... Right…" was her reply before her eyes closed. Her breathing evened out and her body became limp, showing she had fallen asleep.

Reborn smirked. "You have guts to fall asleep on me," he said and approached Tsuna. He lifted Tsuna up, with ease, and carried the girl down to her room.

Once there, he placed her onto the bed and threw the blankets over her. He stared a bit longer and as Tsuna's face scrunched up as if she knew she was being watched.

"Ninth, what are you thinking?" Reborn said to himself. He had spent the last few days watching the girl, and not once did she show any qualities of being a good ruler. "I guess that's the fun part," he smirked. "Tsunayoshi Vongola, I'm going to whip you into the perfect ruler."

Reborn exited room just as Tsuna face scrunched up more as if having a bad dream.

That night she dreamed of guns, lizards and a yellow pacifier.

* * *

 **One chapter done and another to write. I hope this was easy to follow, and if doesn't don't be afraid to point it out to so I can fix it. I know there have been questions on certain characters don't worry, they will show up in a couple of chapters.**

 **About updates, I'll try me best to update once a week but don't hold me on that. Any more questions just review or PM me, kay?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Assassination

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **Yay! An update!. Don't worry people, I have been working on this. Currently working on chapter 7 but in the middle of revising 5 and 6. I might update again next week because that's Spring Break for me.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

* * *

Tsuna released a sigh. The last few days were probably the most tiring days of her life thanks to Reborn's training sessions. In the morning she would spend time reading about Vongola history, during noon and part of evening she would be doing her physical training, while the rest of the evening was spent trying to summon her flames and learning more about flames in general. She really wished she wasn't chosen to become ruler.

"Tired?"

Tsuna opened her eyes and saw Enrico looking at her. His usual cold brown eyes looked at her with concern. "Yeah." She answered.

Earlier that day, she had asked Enrico if they could talk in the garden over some tea and the older man gladly accepted. The oldest of the Prince was known to be more reserved than his brothers.

"Is it hard?" Enrico asked. He felt sorry for his little niece. He knew that she never wanted the throne and preferred to stay away from things like politics and life changing decisions. He was considered the more heartless one of out all his brothers, even more than Xanxus, but Tsuna was always the one who was never scared of him.

"Yes," Tsuna answered. She rested her head on the table, rolling it side to side as a bad feeling filled her. "I wished grandpa was teaching me. He would at least be nicer to me."

Enrico couldn't help but chuckle, missing Tsuna's smile. "It's like Father said with the Summit meeting coming up and your coronation afterwards, it's would be hard to juggle to his responsibilities and teaching you."

Tsuna puffed her cheeks out cutely. "I never wanted this…" Tsuna's voice faded as she perked up slowly and looked around, as if searching for something. She didn't hear anything, nor did she see anything.

Enrico watched intently as his niece continued to look around. "What's wrong?" He saw Tsuna continue to stare before looking back at him. This behavior was rare coming from Tsuna because she tended quite carefree, second to Massimo.

"I thought I heard something," She lied. She turned her gaze back to Enrico. "Haha… It must have been an animal or maybe Reborn…" Her laugh was fake and wasn't convincing. The feeling inside of her was growing.

Enrico noted how tense his niece was and became on guard. 'I heard nothing,' Enrico thought. Surely if Tsuna had heard something Enrico should have heard it as well. He rested a hand on the gun strapped to his side and let his eyes survey the area.

Tsuna didn't say anything about the action but continued to stay silent. She only stood from the table that separated them and quickly round the table to join Enrico on his side. She reached for his hand free hand but immediately pulled her hand back, when the feeling inside her spiked up, and a dagger embedded itself in the wall.

Tsuna screamed loudly as Enrico pulled Tsuna to his chest. Coming out from the bushes, a group of three appeared. Each dressed in dark colors with mask covering their faces. They slowly circled the pair as Enrico pointed his gun at them.

"Who sent you!?" Enrico shouted furiously. He knew their aim was Tsuna and he gripped the girl tightly. Tsuna whimpered in fear slightly and stayed quiet.

They didn't answer and continued to circle the two.

"Tsuna," Enrico whispered. "When there's an opening, run and don't look back. Run till you find one of the others and get help."

"No!" Tsuna buried her head into his chest and sobbed. "I can't leave you."

"It's fine Tsuna," Enrico whispered back. "Now be ready. When I say run, you run."

There wasn't time to say anything when one of the assassins launched forward, sword drawn and ready. Enrico kicked the table towards the assassin, blocking the assassin's view. He then took aim as the assassin sliced the table in half. He fired three bullets and as the assassin's eyes widen, not expecting the attack. The assassin was shot straight in the chest, dropping to the floor. Then the second one attacked, a pair of daggers in hand.

He approached much more quickly than the first one and swung his daggers at Enrico. Enrico barely dodged and slammed the butt of his gun against one of the hands against assassin. The assassin dropped his dagger and was met with a kick to the head.

"Look out!" Tsuna shouted as the third one approached. Enrico released Tsuna from his hold and spun to meet the attacker. He blocked the oncoming sword with the barrel of his gun and tried to aim a kick to the attacker's side but missed when the assassin jumped back.

Enrico discarded his gun, picking up the sword on the floor, not once did his attention leave the assassin. He pointed the blade at the third assassin and glared. Behind him, Tsuna watched with fear in eyes.

"Tsuna, go!" Enrico ordered. Tsuna didn't move, paralyzed with fear. "Tsu-!"

Tsuna eyes widen as blood splattered on her face and Enrico fell to the floor, arrow in his side. "Enrico!" She shouted. She ran over to him but stopped when Enrico stood up, using the sword as leverage.

"T-Tsuna, g-go," Enrico said, breath ragged. 'I was careless,' he thought when he finally notices the glimmer of metal in the trees. A fourth assassin hidden in the trees.

The third assassin didn't waste time advancing towards Enrico. His blade struck Enrico once, blood dripping to the floor, from his chest, as Enrico released a mouthful. Tsuna shook with fear as she watched and fell to the floor. Her legs felt like jelly and wouldn't move. She clenched her fist and felt dirt gather in her hands.

"E-Enrico!" Tsuna shouted. The assassin didn't bother to finish Enrico and turned towards Tsuna. The archer in the trees jumped and watched from afar but bow still drawn.

"L-Leave her alone!" Enrico shouted. He couldn't… He couldn't lose Tsuna.

Enrico glared at the assassin as they walked towards Tsuna, blading glinting in the sunlight. He watched Tsuna's horrified face grow pale and her struggles to escape faded. He watched as the many memories of Tsuna flicker through his eyes.

"H-H-Help…" Tsuna whispered and closed her eyes, tears gathering at the corners. 'I don't want to die!' A warm feeling spread Tsuna, like a flicker, causing her eyes to open just as the assassin raised their blade. The warmth pulsed through her and she felt… she felt…

Enrico eyes widen when he felt a familiar feel shoot through him. His eyes focused on the orange hue that Tsuna's eyes were starting to take. He opened his mouth as the blade was beginning to swing down. "NO!"

Enrico's shouted was faint as Tsuna watched as the blade get closer and closer for it to only stop centimeters away.

A round of fire had the assassin jumping back with a low growl

"Over here!" It was Federico's voice.

"Tsuna! Enrico!" Massimo. "Don't let them get away!"

"Fucking bastards!" Xanxus.

When Tsuna felt someone's hand on her, she flinched and looked at the person, Reborn. She stared at him for a moment before burying her face into his chest. "En-Enrico-He-He!" Tsuna tried to explain but continued to sob.

As Tsuna was comforted by Reborn, Massimo was healing Enrico. The older brother had a pained look on his face while Massimo worked his magic.

"I... I…" Enrico tried to say but only spit up more blood.

"Tsuna's okay, Brother," Massimo reassured. He knew that Tsuna was important to Enrico, to all of them. "Don't talk and be still. I'll try my best to heal you, but it won't be as good as a sun."

Enrico didn't say anything and closed his eyes.

Once the team of suns arrived, Massimo moved away from Enrico, letting the suns get to work. He surveyed the area, noting the mess of things. Federico had gone to chase the only escapee and Xanxus was in of venting his anger. He released a sigh and looked back at Tsuna, who Reborn had passed to Xanxus, had fallen asleep.

"Xanxus." The youngest brother looks up at Massimo, Tsuna carefully tucked in his arms. "Take Tsuna to the medical ward."

The younger grunted but left anyways. Massimo couldn't help but smile at the caring side the Xanxus rarely showed.

Rustling bushes alerted Massimo of Federico's return. He narrowed his eyes when Federico returned empty handed.

"I sent some men after the assassin," Federico said. His gaze wandered over to the two assassins on the floor. "For now, let's see what we can get out of them."

When word reached the Ninth, the king had abandon his duties and went immediately to check on his son and granddaughter. From there, Massimo and Federico began to explain what had happen while Xanxus kept Tsuna company.

When Timoteo had gone to visit Tsuna, night had fallen. Tsuna's room was partly dark expect for the amount of moonlight that streamed in from the windows. Tsuna was wrapped safely in her blankets like a child while sitting on a chair next the bed was Xanxus.

"How is she?" The king asked. He there was some sort of strange bond between Tsuna and Xanxus, so for Massimo to leave Tsuna to Xanxus was a smart thing to do.

"The brat was crying," Xanxus grunted but didn't scowl. "So annoying."

Timoteo chuckled at Xanxus's strange way of showing affection. "I see." He approached the bed and smile sadly at Tsuna. That assassination was meant for Tsuna. If only he hadn't...

"Trash," Xanxus said breaking Timoteo from his thoughts.

Timoteo released a sigh. "How long have you known?"

"Long time," was Xanxus's reply. Timoteo hadn't expected that response. He was expecting more of a tantrum and anger, not whatever Xanxus was doing now. Xanxus stood from his chair and glared at Timoteo. "Don't think I'm doing this for you, Trash." With that Xanxus left the room.

Timoteo sat in the chair and looked at her hier. "Tsuna, in due time I will tell you why I selected you," he said in almost a whisper. He gripped his cane slightly and directed his attention towards the moon, a waxing crescent.

Timoteo wouldn't leave the room till Coyote, one of his Knights, came to get him. Tsuna was left alone that night as nightmares slowly plagued her dreams.

The morning would arrive and so would Tsuna's waking. She woke with a start and heaving breathing. She gripped the bed sheets and felt terrible. "Enrico..." She whispered.

"...is okay." Tsuna head flickered up and met with the sight of Massimo, sitting next to her bed. He placed down the book he was reading and smiled over at Tsuna. "All we need is for him to wake up. Doc said he would be up and about in a couple of days as long as he doesn't too stressful."

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna burst into water works. She gripped the sheet of the bed and felt Massimo pull her into a hug.

"En-Enrico-He-He-!" Tsuna let out another sob and buried her face into her uncle's chest. The older man had dealt with Tsuna's crying before he ran a hand through her hair and whispered some soothing things.

A couple of minutes, Tsuna had stopped crying. The brunette was quiet besides the sound of an occasional hiccup and sniffles.

"Better?" Massimo asked with a small encouraging smile. Tsuna nodded her head, her brown locks messily swaying. "As I was saying before, Enrico will be fine. The sun team made it just in time and were able to heal most of his wounds. Some will take time to heal and I heard it might leave a scar." He watched Tsuna's head drop slightly.

"This is all my fault," Tsuna whimpered and buried her face into her hand.

Massimo rubbed a hand against Tsuna's back. "It's okay, I'm sure Enrico not mad at you. I think he would be glad to know you are okay."

"Re-Really?" Tsuna whispered. She knew those assassins were aiming for her. It should have been her who was injured instead of her uncle. Hand ruffled her hair, breaking her thoughts. Massimo's smiling face met hers.

"Yep," Massimo answered. "So, don't worry, he could never hate you."

Tsuna let out another cry and nodded.

"Tsuna, I actually came to get you for breakfast," Massimo said. "I'm pretty sure, you're hungry. With all that commotion yesterday, you missed dinner and breakfast this morning."

The girl blushed when her stomach rumbled and let Massimo pull the out of the bed. She stumbles into the man slightly and isn't surprised as Massimo easily catches.

"Careful," he says in a gentle tone. Had Tsuna not been used to the tone she would have blushed, but she gave a weak smile. A yelp escaped her when Massimo lifted her into his arms.

"I-I can walk," she said, embarrassed as they passed several maids, butlers, and doctors.

"My dear niece, I believe you almost fell earlier," Massimo mentioned as Tsuna puffed out her cheeks and rested her head against the older man's chest.

They soon arrived at the dining room, which was filled with the slight chatter of Timoteo, Federico and Reborn, while Xanxus was glared at them.

Breakfast was quickly served and soon the room was filled with Tsuna's light laughter. Federico and Massimo were reminiscing on old memories, while Xanxus was usually quiet but still held a glare.

After breakfast, Xanxus had declared he was taking Tsuna. The brunette was partially dragged out of the room and thrown into a carriage that was headed for the Varia headquarters. Reborn had also jumped into the carriage stating it was his duty to be observing Tsuna all the time for her training. Xanxus reluctantly allowed him to follow but glared daggers.

Massimo and Federico bid them a farewell before quickly moving into action. No one, and they mean no one, got away with attacking their little niece.

"Is the prisoner awake?" Massimo asked the younger.

Federico nodded. "Yeah, but he refuses to speak but I believe you can change that right?"

"Of course," Massimo answered, and they parted ways. He smiled wickedly at the thought of what he was going to do to the poor assassin.

He made his way to the dungeon, greeting the guards that were stationed at the entrance. They returned his greets and allowed him in. One of the guards stationed inside greeted him before leading him down towards the man that had attacked Tsuna.

The dungeon was located underground, beneath the castle. It was cold and damp with the only light coming from the lanterns that were scattered about. It was like a maze if you didn't know where you are going and was connected to the catacombs that were hidden deeper underground.

The guard slowed to stop next a one of the cells, inside was the assassin. The assassin had shackles around his wrist that were connected to chains. He was dressed in ragged clothes and his hair was a messy. He was locked in a metal cell, threes walls made of metal and last made of bars. The assassin didn't look towards them when they arrived.

Massimo stared coldly at the man, the man that wanted his niece dead and had injured his older brother. He motioned for the guard that had lead him there to leave and the guard complied, leaving the lantern.

"Who sent you?" Massimo demanded. He almost growled when he received no answer. "Not talking, eh. Well I guess that means I can do whatever I want then." He held a hand out. Flicking to life, an orange flame shined.

* * *

Tsuna shifted slightly and stared at the familiar scenery outside the carriage. Sitting across from was Reborn while next to her was Xanxus. The ride was silent, almost uncomfortable.

Tsuna moved her gaze to her hand, which were in her lap, and clenched them. This was all her fault, not matter Massimo said. Enrico was badly injured and here she was with only a few scratches.

"Useless-Tsuna quit blaming yourself," Reborn said. Tsuna looked at him but looked back down. Next to her, Xanxus glared, hard. "A true queen would take this time to learn what she needs to do. So Useless-Tsuna, what are you going to do?"

Xanxus knew exactly what Reborn was trying to do. As much as he wanted to protest it, it is a good idea… After all, he, along with his brothers, wasn't going to be there to protect her all the time.

Tsuna thought for a moment… She didn't want to become the Queen, the Ruler of Vongola. She wasn't smart like her uncles or was she strong. She was just little Tsuna, the pampered princess who loved her family. But if she was strong… maybe she could protect her family.

With newfound determination in her eyes, Tsuna looked at Reborn, brown meeting black. "I want to get stronger."

Reborn smirked at the answer.

* * *

Three days later, Tsuna returned from her visit to the Varia headquarters. She was much happier, which made her uncles happy. Also, Enrico had woken up earlier that day. He was a little dizzy and tired but that didn't matter. Immediately, he had asked about Tsuna and her wellbeing. Federico was quick to fill his older brother in on what had happened within the last few days.

"I see," Enrico said while a small slipped onto his face. "Tsuna went to Varia mansion. That is a good call."

"It was Xanxus' idea," Federico informed him.

"Sounds like him," Enrico laughed. His smile faded as he turned to look out the window. "Has she been okay?"

"Yes, her visit to Varia brighten her mood," Federico spoke. "Though I did see some scratches on her. It might be from the usual Varia scuffle, but I believe it was from Reborn's training."

Enrico didn't turn his gaze away from the window, watching as a few birds flew by.

"Father said he had something to show us once you are feeling better," Federico continued. "I think what fath-"

"Federico," Enrico said suddenly, silencing the younger. "I think I know why father wants Tsuna to become the next Ruler."

Federico's eyes widen. "Y-You do?"

"Don't stutter, it's unsightly," Enrico snapped. Federico jumped at the reminder and regain his composure. "But yes… When the assassins were about to…" Enrico didn't finish but Federico knew exactly what he meant. "I felt something, Federico." Enrico's eyes narrowed, just thinking about Tsuna meeting the end of the sword's blade. "It felt much like… father's flames."

"That's impossible! You mean… that Tsun-"

"Hieee!"

Both were silent as Tsuna stumbled from behind the door and crashed into the floor with a shriek. There was a moment of silence as the older men watched Tsuna, who was bewildered as well. Realizing her position, Tsuna jumped back onto her feet and gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha… sorry, was I interrupting something," Tsuna nervously said. She scratched the back of her head and don't look at them. She pointed a hand at the door and turned to leave. "I-I'll be going now."

The two men watched Tsuna leave, one with amusement while the other with a sad expression.

"That girl," Federico laughed. Looking back at Enrico, he paused in his laughs. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think she's mad at me?" Enrico said with a slightly lost look. He could have done better. He knew he could do better. He hasn't spent his entire life training to only get beaten but third-rate assassins. He should have been more aware of what was happening.

Meanwhile Federico wanted to face palm. "Are you serious?"

"..." Enrico raised a brow at the question.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're the oldest," Federico jested. "Tsuna said the same thing according to Massi."

Enrico processed the information before speaking, "Why would I hate her? She's my niece and it's my duty to love and protect her."

Federico let out a laugh, confusing Enrico a bit before the younger brother spoke, "That's what you wanted to hear Tsuna?" He turned towards the door with a large smile.

The door to the room, opened again. Tsuna was hiding behind the door, shyly. She looked scared and nervous but stepped into the room, Massimo right on her heels.

"Y-you're no-not mad?" Tsuna asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I have no reason to be mad at you Tsuna," Enrico answered. Tsuna burst into tears and ran towards Enrico, engulfing the man into a hug. She minded his wounds but cried into his chest. Enrico only wrapped his arms around.

The other brothers laugh and filed out of the room.

"Told you it would work," Federico laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Massimo said waving his back and forth.

Federico mood made a complete one-eighty and a grim look setted on his face. Massimo face became expressionless once sensing the change in Federico.

"So how did it go?" Federico finger the sword on his belt.

"Bastard didn't talk. He refused to say anything," Massimo answered. "I looked at his belongings and found several items from other countries. The was a cloak from the Northern Kingdom, Gesso. A concealing ring from the Giglio Nero. The daggers had a mark from a trading company in Cavallone territory. It could have been any of them."

"But what would their motive be?" Federico said. "They all have been a Vongola's good side, expect…" Federico's eyes narrowed.

"The Gesso," Massimo finished. "We can't suspect them, not yet. As much as the Gesso are cunning bastards, they know not to anger their rival after all if Vongola and Gesso started a war, not only would the people of the land be caught in but other countries as well."

They walked in silence before both released a sigh. It was going to be a long night for them.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I feel like this chapter was badly done. I'm not very good with fight scenes and trying to add personality to the three Vongola brothers is kinda hard.**

 **I feel like the characters are super OOC... I suck.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pearls

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 5! Yay! Sorry it took so long. Hopefully Chapter 6 can come out a bit faster.**

* * *

Three days after Enrico woke, he was finally discharged from the medical ward. He spent half the day with his brothers and Tsuna before Timoteo had join them. It was during dinner when Tsuna learn about where the Summit was being held.

"Where is the Summit being held at this time?" Tsuna asked. She never really got to go the Summit meets before because one, she didn't see the need for the Useless Princess to go, and two, her uncles, Federico and Xanxus, didn't want her to get whisked away by… boys.

"You know the city very well," Timoteo answered. "Your hometown, Namimori."

A smile made its way onto her face. "Really?!" She beamed at the thought of her hometown. "I haven't been there in forever."

Her uncles watched as a nolgastic look appeared on her face.

"I have never been to Namimori before," Federico said. "I wanna see Tsuna's hometown."

"I heard Namimori is quite beautiful around this time of year," Massimo informed.

Tsuna eagerly nodded her head before slumping against the table. "You guys are so lucky you get to go. Meanwhile I'll be stuck here." She motioned her arms towards the general area.

"What are you talking about Tsuna?" Federico asked.

Tsuna looked between Federico and to the rest. "I mean I don't usually got to the Summit meeting like you guys."

Timoteo gave chuckle which made Tsuna even more clueless. "Tsuna, now that it is official that you're going to be my heir, you are going to have to meet your future allies."

"Wait, what?" Tsuna was super confused.

Her uncles laughed at her cluelessness, while Xanxus grumbled under his breath.

"Brat you're coming with us, kid," Xanxus said gruffly.

"Really?!" She shot up from her seat and jumped around a little. She was a bouncing ball of energy as she dashed out of the dining room, shouting about all the things she would see again after so long. She didn't hesitate to tell Reborn before bounding off towards somewhere. She missed the way Leon changed into a gun as Reborn went after. The King and Princes watched as Tsuna with smiles written on their faces.

Tsuna soon returned with a few scratches on her face but the bright smile didn't disappear. "When are we leaving?"

"Tsuna, my dear, the Summit isn't for another three weeks," Timoteo informed.

"Oh," was her response. Her face fell a little, reminding her uncles of a sad puppy.

"But we need to leave early. It's a few day trip," Timoteo added. Tsuna perked up and beamed once more. She turned to leave, but Timoteo called her out one more time. "Tsuna could you stay, I have something to show you and my sons."

Tsuna heard the serious tone in the King's voice and calmed herself. "Okay."

Timoteo stood from his seat and motioned for the group to follow. They walked till they reached a room they were all familiar with. The room had filled with portraits, nine to exact, hanging on the wall. Each portrait showed a group of people, all sitting and enjoying each other's presence. But the ninth portrait held a group of familiar faces, the Ninth King and his Knights.

Tsuna let out a noise of amazement. She rarely went into the room, knowing she could very easily mess something up… but then again it was also the room where she found her first past time all those years ago.

"I believe it's time I told you more about The Pearls," Timoteo spoke. He stepped away from the group and stood before one of the pictures, the portrait of the First. Tsuna noted that her uncles had all tenses so she kept quiet. "I know you all know that The Pearls are the symbol of Vongola. "

Timoteo pulled one of the wall lights, and the sound of clicking gears filled their ears. They watched as the portrait of the First opened up to show a hidden passage. Timoteo stepped forward and his sons and Tsuna followed.

'I didn't know this was here,' Tsuna thought. She knew of the other route that was hidden in the wall in another part of the room. 'How did I miss this?... I'll add to my map later.'

The lanterns on the wall flickered to life, showing that the passage lead down deep. They all assumed the passage lead to the catacombs which was the only thing built under the Vongola Castle.

The catacombs was a series of underground tunnels and rooms. They were connected and built long before the First time. Blueprints of the catacombs had been missing for a long time, disappearing during the reign of Fifth, so now it was more like a labyrinth. It was rarely used because some of the tunnels and rooms had hidden traps. If someone ever got lost in them, it would be a long time before they would be found. .

As they walked down the set of stairs, Timoteo continued to talk.

"They were given to the First by a powerful shaman. The Shaman had explained that the Pearls contain immense amount of power. Together with two other sets, they can destroy the world or make it. She entrusted the first with The Pearls because she believed that he would be able to protect them and use them for good. At first, The First refused to accept The Pearls saying he would be corrupted by the amount of power they contained, instead he suggested that he would share The Pearls between him and his friends. He said that if he were to ever change or use them for his own gain, his friends would know what they had to do. The Shaman agreed to his plan saying it was for the best.

"In the beginning, The First was unsure of how to use the powers of The Pearls, no matter how much he tried. He had asked the the Shaman but she said that she didn't have a connection to the The Pearls anymore but he would know how to use them when the time came. For days, The First struggle but he didn't give up."

They reached a straight path after about five minutes of walking. Tsuna had stopped to stare into the dark halls they passed but ran to up catch back up with the group. She could have swore she saw something, she shivered at the thought.

"But during an attack on the town while the the First was away, his Knights defended against the attack with everything they had. They were gravely injured and exhausted but they continued to fight. When the First got word of the attack, he immediately went back, worried for his town and friends. When he arrived at the town, it was in ruins. His friends were batter and bloody but fought on. At his arrival, his friends entrusted the safely of the town to the First. The First unleashed his fury against the attackers, and that was when he lite his flames for the first time. He had used his flames to drive back the attackers but they overpowered him. They say that The First was able to draw out the powers The Pearls to aid him and were able to rid the town of attackers.

"The battle would be known as The Battle for Venti and word would spread to all Kingdoms about how bravery that The First and his Knights had displayed. The Kingdom of Vongola would begin to rise from there and they would only continue to grow. Even though the Kingdom was well known and growing, there were rumors of a traitor from within Vongola's ranks. The First feared that the traitor would get their hands on The Pearls and entrusted his friends to hide and protect them from there on, they became known as the Knights that protect the King and the Pearls."

Tsuna felt herself shiver, glancing around and noting that they were deep underground now. She made mental note of the all the dark halls they passed, just in case something happened. She had a bad feeling and instinctively grabbed onto Xanxus' sleeve for comfort.

"Each of the King's Knights were given a pearl to protect. What the First didn't know at the time was that he wasn't the only one with a connection to the Pearls. During times of great need, each of the Knights were able to use the Pearls to their fullest, just like the First. With the powers from the Pearl, the First was able to protect these lands from the invaders. It was a prime time for the First but good things don't last forever as things began to collapse." Timoteo flickered his gaze at his sons and Tsuna. "No one really knows what happened after but they say that one of the First's knight betrayed him and that's what lead to the First fall. Soon after, the First Knights disappeared one by one. No one know why they disappear and where they went...With the First by himself, he could only handle so much before disappearing himself and from there the Second took over," Timoteo finished.

"Father we already know that story," Federico said. They all knew the story from heart, even Tsuna.

"Knowing is enough but do you understand?" Timoteo said as they stopped at a pair of ancient doors. The brothers looked at each other, did they understand? "I have an suspicion of what happened to the First but it's only thought. Only those who were there really know what happened."

"Your Majesty," Coyote's voice came from the other side of the door as it opened. Tsuna noted Visconti standing not too far away, hands tucked into his pockets.

When they gathered around the Ninth, the Princes and Tsuna noticed seven pedestals, six placed into a circle with one in the middle. The pedestals had glass cases along with a plush cushion inside. As they approached the pedestals, Tsuna eyes widen at the sight. In the center of each cushion were the Pearts!

"Is that…?" She purposely sounded surprised. She already knew they were here, she's spent countless days mapping out the catacombs out of boredom.

"Yes. It's the Pearls," Timoteo answered back. "They have been kept hidden deep the catacombs for safety purposes till your coordination. The only people who know about are myself and my Knights." Timoteo looked at Tsuna. She tensed at look. "Tsuna with you becoming the next Ruler, you will inherit the Pearls."

"I don't want it," Tsuna shot back.

"Tsuna, my dear, that isn't something for you to decide," Timoteo shot back. Tsuna puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"Father, I understand Tsuna knowing about something like this, but why us as well?" Federico asked. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer that his father was going to give him.

"Should something happen…" Tsuna's name wasn't said but they all knew what was implied. "... one of you will have to take charge," Timoteo said.

Timoteo began to explain more about the Pearl when Tsuna felt the hairs on her neck raise. She looked around her, taking note of everything. She tightened her hold on Xanxus' arm and hugged it closer.

'Something is watching us,' she thought and continued to glance around. She noted it was nothing that was dangerous, but it whatever it was was still watching them so she brushed it off.

"Something wrong, kid?" Xanxus' grunted. He had noticed the brunette was getting fidgety and restless.

"It's nothing," she said with a smile, turning her gaze away from the surrounding area. She relaxed her grip on Xanxus' arm and continued to smiled. 'Might just be a animal,' she thought.

They soon returned back to the castle. Timoteo was immediately whisked away for some work leaving the four princes and the princess lost in their own thoughts. Enrico and Massimo return to their offices while Federico and Xanxus' returned to their rooms. Tsuna was left standing in the hallway before heading to the kitchen.

Tsuna walked in a leisure pace, thinking about what her grandpa has said. It bothered her a lot if she was being honest. Just knowing about the Pearl had already put a large responsibility on her but that was only knowing. She would inheriting the Pearl as the protect since no one but the First had been able to use it.  
Her thoughts were cut off when she was greeted by the smell of food being made. It was one of her favorite places in the castle, besides her hideout. The chefs and servants were always nice to her and sometimes would tell her stories about the time before they came to the castle.

Sometimes she wonder what would her life be like if she wasn't the princess. Would she know how do much more about normal things like cooking or would she very tomboy and spend her days outside? Just sitting in the kitchen allowing her to experience something new.

She was in the middle of finishing off a cookie when she felt someone watching her again. She glanced around the kitchen and saw the everyone was busy doing their own thing. She tilted her head to the side in confusion when she caught something moving from the corner of her eye.

She jolt from her seat and to the kitchen door. She glanced both ways outside the door and saw a black cloth flutter around the corner to her right. She dash after it for some reason.

And thus began the game of cat and mouse. Sometimes she thought she had caught up but when she turned the corner, the cloth was already turning the next, and when she think she had lost it, the sound of footsteps guided her forward.

Tsuna soon found herself on the other side of the castle, near the sparring fields. She paused for a second to think about what she was doing but what sound like the crackling of flames caught her attention, forcing her to pick up her pace. She only slowed when she found herself standing in front of castle gates.  
Several of the guards on duty greeted her and in return she greeted them back. She stood in front of the gate for a moment before turning around. Leaving through the front gates was a bad idea. Everyone would see her leaving and that wasn't something she wanted.

"Ah! Princess!"

Tsuna turned slightly and was greeted with a guard coming towards her. She smiled at him and paused in her walking. "Hello," she said back. Her eyes scanned over the guard's features but she did not recognize him. Maybe a new recruit?

"Princess, you shouldn't be walking around carelessly. What if something happened?" The guard says and starts to guide her away. She follows along, lost in her own thoughts.

"I'll be fine," Tsuna said absently mindly. "My uncles would be the first to know." She hears the guard chuckle a little.

The guard gives a smile at Tsuna. "So princess what bring you out tonight?"

"Eh?" Tsuna pauses from her thoughts. "Well, I was just taking a walk. You know, getting away from the books and all." She looks around and sees that the guard had taken her to the courtyard. She suddenly had a bad feeling and steps away from the guard, whose orange eyes sparkle slightly. "You…" She leans forward, ignoring the pounding in her head, and takes a good look at his eyes. "...have orange eyes."

Tsuna feels dizzy all of a sudden, head spinning. The pounding from earlier is completely gone.

"Princess are you alright?" the guard asked. Tsuna holds a hand up to show that's she is okay but she's not. She feels another massive headache and her world starts to spin. "Should I take you back to your room?"

"I'm fine," she snaps back but the guard ignores her words and picks her up in his arms. She struggles a little, the pounding in her getting strong, but her body is suddenly took weak to move. She struggles to stay awake but her eyes begin to close slowly.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, good luck… you'll need it," those were the last words she heard before her vision became black.

* * *

Timoteo was looking over some documents about an important trade with the Gesso when Reborn storms into the room. He senses the younger man had something important to talk about and settled the documents aside.

"Reborn what is bothering you this late at night?" Timoteo asked. It was a little past midnight and most of the castle workers were sleeping besides a few hard workers.

Reborn walked straight up to Timoteo's desk and almost slams a hand on it. "Tsuna's missing." The words were fluent and clear but the fact that Reborn didn't hesitate to speak is what makes Timoteo's stomach drop.

* * *

There was a creak as the ship rocked along the waves. On the deck, several crew members were working the sails while the little amount of late night tourist chatted quietly.

Down in the cabins, a familiar brunette was curled around the covers of a bed. She only let out a whimper of discomfort but didn't wake. On the nightstand next to the bed, a second pair of clothes were folded nicely along with a small pouch and leather bag.

The brunette didn't stir the slightest when the ship creaked once more, echoing throughout the thin walls.

* * *

 **Yes I did change the Vongola Rings into Pearls because their freaking clams! Anyways I hope the background story about Primo made sense, if you odn't understand just tell me if its confusing or something, I'll switch it up or fix it.**

 **I'll appreciate it if you left a review, follow or favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6: Turning wheels

**Title:** The Useless Princess

 **Summary:** Tsuna was always the one that people never noticed and she liked that, but when she is announced as the next ruler of Vongola Kingdom, things… sorta get out of hand. With the help of her uncles and new friends can she show everyone that she can become the true Queen of Vongola?

 **Genre:** Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama(Maybe) - No Romance

 **Pairing:** None

 **Warning:** No-beta, Grammar error, OOC-ness, Genderbend

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter for everyone! I know its been so long since my last chapter.**

* * *

Four days. Four freaking long days. That's how long she's been at sea and supposedly they still had a long way to go. Remembering back to the day she woke up, she couldn't believe that she was at sea. She doesn't even remember boarding the boat much less going anywhere near the harbor.

She was so confused and lost on the first day that she didn't even step outside her room. She just curled herself up on the bed and cried. She didn't know what to do and knew that there was no one who was going to help on this ship. She's always had her uncles to help her out but now they weren't here.

The sound of the waves crash against the ship while tourist talked on the deck brought back to reality. She felt her stomach rumble before sighing. She looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun, just a little before noon meaning she missed breakfast.

"What am I going to do?" She whimpered to herself. She didn't have anything besides the small pouch of coins, an extra pair clothes that looked very similar to her training clothes, and a leather bag… Leather bag! She had completely forgotten about the bag, too distracted by waking up to an unfamiliar location. Why was she such an idiot!

She ran back to her room and peeked into the room. The room was rather simple, a bed against the wall, a thin nightstand next to the bed, a small desk with a chair opposite to the bed, a hook attached to the wall on the left and a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

Her eyes immediately narrowed in on the items laid on the nightstand before she rushed over. Seat on the bed, she picked up the bag, noting the slight weight, and opened it. She reached her hand in taking a look at each item she pulled and placed on the bed next to her.

"So I have a telescope," She said picking up said item. "A map of the world, a bag of reaction crystals, a small knife, and whatever this is." She finished while holding the last item. It was a small pouch, smaller than her money bag, that was drawn close with a pair of strings. She had tried to open it but was shocked by a jolt and pulled her hand back. "Okay."

She picked up the small bag of reaction crystals and pulled out one of the pointed diamond shaped gems. It was clear, showing it was a empty of flames. She had read about them from the one of her late night reading sessions with Reborn.

Reaction crystals. They were crystals that could contain flames, like water in a bottle. The crystals started out clear and see through, but once charged and filled with flames they would take on the color of the flames type. Different reaction crystals were used for different things like Rain reaction crystals were used along with tranquilizers while Lightning reaction crystals could be used as a battery. It was always good to have a couple of crystals on hand just in case.

She lifted the reaction crystal in the air and towards the sun. It sparkled and glimmered before Tsuna released a sigh. She didn't even know how to use them. Reborn had said he would teach her later in the week but that didn't seem possible anymore. She let out a sigh before letting her eyes travel over to the extra pair of clothes.

The thought was executed and Tsuna found herself dressed in clothes that were very similar to her training clothes about five minutes later. She stuffed her nightgown into the leather bag along with the rest of the items. She slipped the bag around her shoulders, adjusting to the new weight.

"What am I going to do?" She whimpered. She was so going to get eaten by some creature when they reached land… by the way, where was she heading? She perked up at the thought and dashed towards the deck. "First, I need to know where I'm headed."

In her head she could her Reborn yelling her for being so stupid.

Once on deck, she looked for any slacking crew members. She gave up hope slightly when she only spotted tourist talking on deck. She huffed a little and turned to make her way over to the railing, but she only bumped into someone and feel to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the person yelled.

Tsuna looked at the person, shrinking back in fear. The person had shoulder length silver hair and emerald green eyes. She was taken back by the way his brows furrowed and his eyes were narrowed.

"S-Sorry," She stuttered back before scurrying along as the man muttered something about 'stupid girls'.

It wasn't longer after when she found a small group of the ship's crew members standing around and talking. She was kinda nervous about asking them where they were heading. Swallowing the lump in her throat she took a step forward.

"U-Um… excuse me," She said, catching the attention of one of the crew members. He dismissed himself from the group and walked over to her.

"What can I do to help you, miss?" he greeted.

"I was wondering where this ship was headed?" She answered.

The sailor looked a little surprised but smiled nonetheless. "We're heading toward the Kingdom of Cavallone, miss. We have a ship due there by late noon today-"

Tsuna tuned out the sailor as her mind started to wrap around the words. 'Eh! Cavallone!' Tsuna's eyes widen at the name. She was across the ocean. _The ocean_!

"-iss? Miss are you alright?" The sailor asked when he noticed how pale Tsuna's face was.

Tsuna gave a weak smile. "I think I'm feeling a little seasick."

"Oh… do you need me to escort you to the medical ward?" The sailor asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No, I'll be fine," she said with a professional smile. She calmly walked away from the sailor but once she turned the corner, she broke down. Her back hit again the wall and she slid down, her legs drawn towards her.

The shock was starting to hit hard right about now. The thoughts of being stuck out in the middle of nowhere with no help was freighting. Tears were roll down her cheeks by now along with some sobs coming out of her mouth.

She sat sitting in that spot for along time. She calmed down about an hour later, and now was curled up, with legs drawn towards her chest. 'I wanna go home,' she thought. She sadly giggled a little at the thought of home. 'We were suppose to be heading to Namimori later…'

A few hours later, the skies had quickly darkened and it was starting to rain. Tsuna had seeked sheltered in the cabins, mostly in her cabin.

"What am I going to do?" Tsuna wonder out loud. She had been asking herself the same question over and over. She could return to Vongola once they reached the docks, but the only problem was she didn't have enough money to pay for ticket back. Maybe she could stay in Cavallone for a while and send a letter. She released a sigh, but it was soon replaced by a screech as lightning flashed in the sky. She flinched back from the noise and buried her head into her arms. "That doesn't sound good."

She buried herself into the blankets. She hadn't been feeling well since she figured out she was trapped on this ship. It didn't seem anyone would be coming to get her anytime soon as well, so she would be stuck in Cavallone for a while.

She stood from the bed and exited her room. She didn't know what overcame her but her feet guided her to the deck. When she arrived at the decks, she instantly noted the amount of chaos the storm was causing on the deck. Barrels and crates that weren't being held down were being tossed around the deck while crewmen got to work in securing the sails.

She pressed herself to the walls when a some of the ship's crewmen came passed her. She gave a sorry to them as they passed and turned to leave when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Standing near the railing, a silver haired man struggled to stand.

Then there was the pounding in her head as the ship rocked once more. She looked towards her left just in time to see a large wave coming towards them. Her eyes widen as several crewmen were shouting to grab onto something.

The ship thrashed against the wave, causing everything to jump up. Tsuna's eyes instantly went towards the silver haired man as he jumped up and practically flew over the ship's railing. She didn't hesitate to run towards the man, arms reaching out.

She faintly notes the warmth of the man as she crashes into his chest but the thought is quickly pushed aside as ice cold water washes over her. She can faintly hear the sound of people yelling but she's to focused on not losing her grip on the man. At the same time, she desperately tries to stay above the water with her poor swimming skills.

The pounding in her head tells her this might be the end of her but at least she knew that she died trying to help someone.

* * *

He woke with an enormous amount of pain in his body and the largest headache ever. The last time he felt like this was after the incident with his sister and that was not a pleasant memory. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the bright blue sky, which was partly covered by the large leaves of a palm tree, before turning his head.

He took note of the sand he could feel beneath him along with the sound of the waves splashing against the shore. 'Waves…' he thought before it hit him. 'That's right. That storm threw me overboard.' He frowned at the thought and tried to sit up.

It didn't work out when he felt a jolt of pain course through his body, making him wince in pain. He let a groan slip but didn't fall back onto his back. He took a few deep breaths to ease the pain before looking out to the scene in front of him. A white sandy beach and crystal clear waters made him stare in slight awe and think back to the last time was at a beach like this.

He had been so distracted that he failed to hear the sound of footsteps approaching him along with a figure.

"Oh you're awake?!" a voice called from behind him. He turned slowly and his eyes met warm brown eyes. He was slightly taken back when the short brunette stared at him with a relieved smile. "I was starting to think I lost you." She approached him slowly, as if she was approaching an animal. "Ah! I'm Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," the woman-Tsunayoshi-said.

"I-I'm…" He started coughing violently after that. Tsunayoshi immediately turned and grabbed a small canteen. His lips met with the smooth metal as he greedy drank the water inside it.

"Now try," Tsunayoshi said.

"I'm…" He paused for a second, "Hayato."

Tsuna nodded her head and sat down next to him.

Both were silent as Tsuna looked towards the ocean, legs drawn towards her chest and arms wrapped around them. He really didn't know what to say. She seemed to be lost in thought and kinda sad. He didn't really deal with girls after what happened with his sister.

"Are you feeling better, Hayato?" Tsuna said suddenly. "You were passed out for quite a while."

"How long?" He asked.

"About a day or so…" Tsuna answered. "I'm not surprised really. After checking you over, it seemed you hit your head pretty hard." She let out a small laugh. "I'm not the best doctor but I know a thing or two."

"Oh… um… Thank you," He said. Tsuna looked at him and smiled. He blushed a little. How could she be calm about this?! They were just thrown overboard who knows how many hours ago, and here she is smiling like a idiot…. then again that idiot save his life. "For you know… coming after me…"

"It's okay," Tsuna said. "You don't have to thank me. I mean you're alive. I think that's more important."

Hayato was genuinely surprised. If it had been him, he would have left the person out on the deck. That's just what the world taught him, after all it was everyone for themselves when you grow up. Then there was the fact you couldn't trust just anyone because they might just back stab you later.

Believe him, he's been in enough situations that almost gotten him killed because of the lack of trust or no trust. He has also been in enough situations to know that nobody would care for someone like him… but Tsunayoshi…

"I've decided," he said. Tsuna looked at him with a questioning look. "My Lady."

Tsuna's eyes went wide as Hayato turned to look at her. "What?"

"My Lady," He repeated and grabbed Tsuna's hands, holding them tightly in his hands. The brunette was super confused now. "You saved me."

"I know that but a-are you okay?" Tsuna asked. She remembered meeting Hayato briefly on the ship and didn't seem like a nice person, but here he was holding her hands and with a strange sparkle in his eyes. She had seen this sparkle before… but where?

"My Lady, you are amazing. You saved this useless person-" He was cut when Tsuna leaned in with a frown on her face and clasped his hands into hers.

"Don't say that!" Tsuna snapped. Then she tightened her hold on Hayato's hands slightly. "You're not useless. I don't know what you can do or why you are saying that, but don't call yourself that. Every person in the world is important and should live. You should value your life, Hayato."

Hayato felt like his heart was jagged with an arrow. The words rang in his ear and he couldn't be happier. He gave a sweet smile, making Tsuna freeze a little. "My Lady, your words have greatly affected me. Please allow me to be your servant?!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna jerked back a little. That was unexpected. "S-S-S-Servant!?"

"Yes," Hayato answered.

"Um… Well I don't need a servant," Tsuna said. She watched as the sparkle in Hayato's eyes start to slowly die, but before the silver haired male could say anything, Tsuna continued, "I-I'm headed home, so maybe do you want to come… as a friend?"

Friend. The word echoed in Hayato's ear. It was a rare word to come around these days for people like him. It was something rare even rarer than diamonds because being friends meant you placed your full trust into someone. And Hayato was willing to do just that.

"Of course, My Lady," Hayato answered. He smiled as he watched Tsuna's face brighten up.

"That's great but…" She blushed a little. "Can you not call me that?"

"Call you what, My Lady?" He said.

"That… My Lady," She said. Even at the castle, she hated being called princess and preferred her own name. She was determined to get all the servants and guards to call her by her given name one day! One day it will happen!

"Is it strange?" Hayato replied back with a slightly sad tone. Tsuna suddenly felt like she had just kicked a puppy and face palmed.

"I-I-It's fine," she said weakly, noting that Hayato was beaming with happiness. She looked towards the sun and let out a small noise. "Ah! Our other clothes should be done drying!"

Hayato watched Tsuna run off, now noticing she was only wearing thin clothes. He looked down and saw that the outer layers of his clothes were gone, leaving only his pants and white shirt. He saw Tsuna coming, dashing across the sand, with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She slowed as she came closer and placed the clothes in front of him.

"Most of it is your clothes," Tsuna said. She held up a thin red jacket that was sleeveless with green accents before handing it over to him. "I'll turn around so you can change."

Tsuna turned so her back was towards him and waited. She could hear the shuffling of clothes and something dropping to the ground but didn't turn to look.

"I'm done, My Lady," Hayato voice called from behind her.

Tsuna turned and let out a smile. "My! Hayato, you're so handsome!"

Hayato blushed at the comment.

He was dressed with the red jacket over the white shirt, while his left shoulder was covered with a leather shoulder pad. A belt hung around his waist, while his pants were tuck into his boots. His left hand was covered with a black glove with intricate grey designs on them. On his right wrist was a black bracelet with a small red crystal in it.

"Almost forgot about these," Tsuna said. She reached over and pulled something out from behind a tree. Hayato saw that it was his accessories and bag. "I didn't want you attacking me when you woke up so I kinda hid them."

"I see," Hayato said back. He inspected the items inside. Inside were his assessorites, like his rings and chains, but also his his collection of dynamite.

"Um…" Tsuna gave a small concerned look. "Do you always carry dynamite with you?" Tsuna held up on stick while Hayato nodded. "I guess that's why you were so heavy."

"Heavy?"

"Yep," Tsuna answered. "When I woke up, we were washed up on shore. I dragged you over to this tree and removed your clothes and items so that they could dry."

"As expected of My Lady," Hayato commented.

Tsuna smiled brightly. 'At least I won't be alone,' she thought.

"And your items?" Hayato asked. He noticed that his lady didn't carry much. Besides her clothes, she only carried a small knife on her hip along with a small bag.

"This is all I have," Tsuna said, "Though some it didn't make it through." She held up her map which was now soak and crumpled into a ball. "I'll just get another one later." She looked at Hayato before looking around into the trees. It seemed that they have landed on the edge of a forest and it didn't like there were any villages nearby. She took a deep breath before looking at Hayato. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, My Lady," Hayato answered.

With that, the pair set off into the forest.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter is a little short and doesn't make a lot of sense. I'm still trying to work out this story is and kinda just going with what I have in my head.**

 **Just so you know, I am working on chapter seven, which may or may not introduce Takeshi. I know I just don't want to introduce the all main characters so soon in the story.**

 **Thanks for reading by the way even though this story is half developed.**


End file.
